This is a controlled intervention trial to determine if a home based intervention in African-American children with IDDM will improve metabolic control. The program features a team approach with the home health care workers an integral part of the team. After completion of the baseline studies conducted on the GCRC, participants are randomzied to either immediate or delayed intervention groups. Recruitment for this study has been completed; 48 subjects have been randomized into the trial. To date 13 patients have completed the home based intervention. The trial outcome data have not been analyzed.